Alys Levantine
"Hooray, me! Thank you for your undying support!" is introduced in the original game as the demon lord of Fire World. One of the things that get Alys upset is when somebody else gets more attention. She has been the most popular for a long time and do anything to keep her title. When Chou-Chou arrived, most people were turning their heads away from Alys and more interested in Chou-Chou instead which makes Alys no longer the only eye catcher on Fire World. Title as a weakling She sees Chou-Chou as a rival taking her spotlight and picks a fight with her as soon as people started talking about the new girl in town even though she just arrived. Alys lost in front of all of her fans and Chou-Chou shrugs at the victory as if she was only a pushover. Ever since that battle lost, Alys gets teased a lot about being weak and gets described as puny, scrawny, weakling etc, even by her fans. One of the things she says when she gets knocked out in battle that people will "think she's weak again". According to Elka, her fans do not really care about the strength of their leader but how charming they look so being weak really doesn't matter. Mugen Souls Z In the sequel, Alys is dropped off on Silver World where she becomes a pop idol and gains a new butler/Fan, Bertram Demetrius Bloomfield. Although initially serious about taking over the world at first, Alys quickly forgets about her mission after Bertram shows her the fame and popularity she took over the residents of Silver World. She resumes her original actions of performing as an idol, until Chou-Chou and the group return and discover her recent actions. Afraid of how Chou-Chou might punish her again, she quickly tries to make up excuses and attempts to talk her way out of trouble. Bertram misunderstands some of her excuses as refusals to leave Silver World, and carries her off to the ruins. After the group catches up to Bertram and Alys, the demon lord idol begins to worry about being punished again, before she suddenly realizes that Chou-Chou, who has shrunken down and lost some of her powers, was unable to use her full potential. Thinking that this was a chance to get back at her, as well as a chance to get away with her prior actions, she decides to attack the group with Bertram, an idea she regrets when she sees that Bertram is really serious and now berserk. After their loss, Bertram is forcefully thrown into the Coffin, however Alys is unexpectedly dragged in as well, leaving them both to suffer the "stickiness" and "sliminess" inside as Bertram's powers were absorbed. Afterwards, Alys is seen taking a bath and playing with the miniaturized Chou-Chou, saying that she should enjoy the undisputed god's new form while it lasts. Appearance and Personality Alys's overall appearance almost resembles, the color scheme of her clothing are mostly black with a little bit of light blue edges. The outfit itself consists of what appears to be a black maid's cap, boots that reach her thighs, a string collar with an evil smiling face for one aglet and a sad face for another, a very skimpy dress which exposes her naval, long black sleeves that don't connect to the dress that have white trims, a pair of bloomers which somewhat expose her butt. As for her physical appearance, Alys has lilac hair and red eyes. One side of her hair with yellow streaks. There is a beauty mark underneath of one her eyes, just like Ryuto. She has bat wings but also a tail which are the same color as her hair. Like most of the characters in the game, most of them do not play the generic role of their title. Even though she is a Demon Lord, her intentions are not hurt people gaining popularity from them due to the extremely safe and "boring to them" lifestyle of Fire World citizens. Alys gets very competitive towards others who try to steal the spot light such as during the main storyline. Her personality is very playful and happy unless she's with the Elka or is getting mocked. She shares a friendly hate relationship with the hero of Fire World where most of the things he says bothers her. Retaliation is usually in the form of verbal abuse . She seems to have a thing for maid costumes and poor defenseless creatures. Battle Alys' Unique special skill is called "Alys Forever." In the Japanese dub after Alys finishes using her special, she says that these were her 虜魅 (toriko-mi aka "Captivate") which is a phrase later used in Mugen Souls Z to describe the new way to charm enemies. Item Drop Mugen Souls Alys is fought as a boss three times on Fire World. For her final encounter, she fights alongside Elka. Mugen Souls Z Alys is fought as a boss in the Gliese Ruins on Silver World alongside Bertram. Upon item killing her, the party gets the following from her: *Ribbon Bra *Sharp Sickle *Pacifier Quotes *Look at me everyone! *Aw, now everyone will think I'm weak again... *How can l get them to notice me this time? Comments by Kei Nanameda Alys looks this unique because she wants to stand out. As you know, her current design is related to the one where she's sticking out her butt lol. The way her tail is and how Alys has this affinity of wanting to stand really goes well with her butt looking like this. "Her unique traits is how we can give impact to this character." Anyways, after pointing all of that out I do not think that it should come to a surprise that Alys is looking like this. Trivia *Alys is the only character who has a "looking back" and a "looking forward" pose during the dialogue cutscenes. *Alys' last name "Levantine" is also used to describe the northern region of the Middle East. *Alys' last name may also come from Leviathan, one of Seven Princes of Hell, representing her jealously of Chou-Chou immerse power. **Her JP VA has been mixed up with Elka on the credits of the original Mugen Souls and was fixed in Mugen Souls Z. *This series also has a few voice actresses from the English Neptunia series. Her voice is very recognizable as Noire, who was also voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. *Despite Chou-Chou calling her a "scrawny chick" after beating several times, she is possibly one of the most powerful people on Fire World. Her popularity was at stake on the final stand so she used her full potential. The party commented on how formidable of an opponent she and Elka was right after the battle. Gallery Mugen Souls Alys rip by DesuPri.png|Mugen Souls model ripped by DesuPri|link=http://desupri.deviantart.com/art/Mugen-Souls-Alys-Levantine-505777993 Mugen Souls Z Alys victory pose 1.jpg|Character models in Mugen Souls Z now move their mouths. Maid Alys.jpg Original Alys designs.png|Alys' old design resembles Chou-Chou Bipolar. Alys cutin.png|Alys Linked Skill cutin. External links * Category:Female characters Category:Demon Lords Category:Peon Category:Fire World citizen Category:Mugen Souls characters Category:Mugen Souls Z characters Category:Hyper Category:Playable characters